


What Passion Is

by untilthepainstarts



Category: Original Work
Genre: Cock Warming, Come Swallowing, Dirty Talk, Face-Fucking, Forced Orgasm, Forced to Watch, M/M, Non-Consensual Oral Sex, Non-Consensual Touching, Oral Fixation, Rape, Shameless Self Indulgence On Behalf Of The Author, Vomiting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-16
Updated: 2020-03-16
Packaged: 2021-02-28 17:53:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,007
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23171248
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/untilthepainstarts/pseuds/untilthepainstarts
Summary: Martin Viklund-Reid enjoys a quiet night.
Comments: 4
Kudos: 86





	What Passion Is

**Author's Note:**

> Additional warning - contains mentions of emesis.

_But I don’t want comfort. I want God, I want poetry, I want real danger, I want freedom, I want goodness. I want sin._

Martin Viklund-Reid was a pig in mud. His favourite scene of one of his favourite novels, and the perfect night to enjoy it. He moved the paperback slightly to one side, taking a brief peek down at his boy.

It had only been an hour, but Lev already looked _wrecked._ His face was flushed. His eyes were heavily lidded. Beautiful, and thoroughly distracting. But the distraction was a welcome one.

Martin considered pulling a knife, reopening some of those pretty marks across his shoulders. Lev remained incredibly still and silent, like he was supposed to, maintained eye contact, as he was supposed to, and was attentive as the man placed his book down and picked up his drink. 

He trailed his free hand over freckle-dappled skin. Admiring places where the collagen had knit back together longways, not discoloured, as some may say. Just different. Gorgeous.

No. No cuts—Martin could be gentle. He didn't _need_ to be constantly looking for a way to draw blood, like some of his colleagues. He just liked to keep his options open, when it came to the way he wanted his boy to look. 

And this didn't need any improvements, not tonight. Tonight was special.

It had already been a treat when he'd come back from his meeting and sat down in the armchair, and not a moment later been handed his drink—Lagavulin 12, a fine choice—without any order or indication on his part. It had been double the treat when Lev had taken off Martin’s shoes, of his own volition, and placed them down to one side, by the chair. 

But the highlight of his night, so far, was when Lev’s eyes had flicked to the little remote sitting on the coffee table, and Martin noticed it had already been turned on. 

Moving his hand higher to push a lock of thick brown hair back from his boy’s face, Martin smiled. Scratched gently behind the ear, his eyes glancing across the black studs dotted down the helix. Trailed a line with his thumb along Lev's jaw. Watched, as his silent command was answered, and his boy nudged his mouth down further. A flutter of eyelashes, and a slight jingle of the collar as he did.

He sighed, letting his head fall back against the rest. "Good boy. Such a good boy." His eyes flicked up to Niels, the man standing in the kitchen space, his back turned, but his long hands curled so tightly around a plastic cup that it was warping. 

"Finish your chores," Martin called to him, setting down his glass of scotch. Because this was the bargain Lev had made to be able to take the collar off Niels while he rested, and if the man didn’t like that, he shouldn’t have passed out during the caning. As it was, he was chained to the sink until the washing up was done.

And Martin didn't need to complicate things, with knives or with blood, because he wanted Lev to know that he wouldn’t be hurt, if he was like this. That he didn’t have to worry about a thing, down there, sitting in his place, the collar around his neck, and his hands behind his back, and Martin’s cock in his mouth… and a delightful little prostate massager, vibrating away inside of him. Keeping him warm for later.

That this, this was where the boy was safe. This was where the boy _belonged_.

He rolled his hips upward in lazy thrusts, watching the bulge in the side of the cheek as he started to harden. Caught the tear with his thumb as it started to roll from the inner corner of his boy’s eye. God, he was even crying for him, exactly the way he’d wanted him to. 

“I’m going to, _haah_ , keep you here forever… my perfect little cockwarmer. You’re so— _nhh_ —so good at this. So good for me.” Martin put his hand on the crown of Lev’s head as he fucked up into the hot, wet passage of his mouth. “I’ll bet you’re feeling good, hmm? So sensitive. That little vibrator doing its job?”

He drank in the sight, eyes flicking up and down between his boy’s eyes, wide and hazed over with tears and arousal—and his lips, sliding up and down his length. 

And then to a third place, on the other side of the room, where Niels was retching quietly over the sink.

It wasn’t long before Martin reached his climax. He cupped Lev under the chin, his cock slowly softening in the boy’s mouth. “Swallow.” 

He sighed at the wonderful sensation of Lev cleaning him up with his tongue. Long, languid, swirling strokes. Then, hooking a foot in underneath his boy’s legs, Martin pressed upward. Lev let out a muffled cry and tried to pull away, but was kept in place by the firm hand in his hair.

He teased the vibrator into his boy until he was panting, squirming, pressing himself back down onto Martin's foot.

“Come for me.”

Lev shuddered, and squeezed his eyes shut. Spilled across the tiles. Red heat blossomed across his face once more, and he made a second attempt to pull away, but Martin held him still.

“Ah ah. All evening, remember? And then all day tomorrow. Though…” he said, dragging Lev back down onto his cock. Looking up at Niels, who was looking pale, holding his hand to his mouth. As if just about to be sick, again. “I might keep you like this for longer. You never know.”

Lev let out a whine, huffing around the mouthful. 

“Settle down, now. Hush.” He stroked Lev’s hair until the boy was calm, pressing fingers gently into the sides of his jaw, massaging there. Once his boy had quieted, he retrieved his book, and picked up where he'd left off.

_I want freedom, I want goodness. I want sin._


End file.
